Many Kinds of Moment: Ackerman Family
by Phee Anee
Summary: Apa saja yang bisa terjadi di dalam kehidupan rumah tangga Ackerman?/ Berisi kumpulan oneshoot Rivetra dan putri kecilnya Clara./ LevixPetra/ OC!/ Family!AU/ Modern!AU/ UP! CHAPTER 3: Sparring? for what?
1. The Story about Dismenore

**Many Kinds of Moment: Ackerman Family**

 **© Phee Anee**

 **.**

 **Levi Ackerman, Petra Ral.**

OC!Clara Ackerman (Little daughter)

.

Rivetra

.

Warn: OOC!

.

Modern!AU

.

Family, Romance(?)

.

Collection; Oneshoot

.

Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin belong to Hajime Isayama

.

Typo(s), error PUEBI.

Happy Reading~

* * *

 _The Story about Dismenore_

.

.

.

Perempuan bersurai coklat itu membuka pintu kamar di hadapannya sehingga menimbulkan derit, membuat perhatian lelaki yang sedang membaca buku beralih padanya.

"Clara, sudah tidur?" Yang di tanya hanya bergumam pelan dan menatap lelaki yang kembali berkutat dengan bacaannya dan menutup pintu. Petra—perempuan berambut coklat—mendekat ke arah ranjang dan menaikinya. Ia mendekat kearah suaminya yang sedang fokus pada bacaanya dan menyandarkan kepalanya ke pundak kokoh suaminya.

"Ada apa, Petra?" Sebelah tangan lelaki itu bergerak mengelus surai coklat sang istri.

Petra menggeleng pelan. "Duh, kenapa kau semakin tampan, Rivaille?" Petra mengecup pelan pipi suaminya karena ia entah kenapa malah merasa gemas. Rivaille menandai lembaran dimana ia berhenti membaca, menutupnya lalu menyimpannya diatas nakas.

"Hm?" Rivaille bingung dan membuat kedua pasang netra itu beradu, sedangkan Petra hanya tersenyum.

"Kau harum seperti biasanya." Lelaki tampan itu memainkan ujung surai istri manisnya. Perlahan ia mengecup bibir perempuan teman hidupnya itu dengan lembut dan mendorongnya dengan perlahan juga hingga ia terbaring. Rivaille mendominasinya.

Lenguhan lirih terdengar dari bibir tipisnya saat bibir suaminya dengan lihai berlabuh di belakang telinganya, mengecupinya pelan. Tangannya bergerak mencari ujung piyama yang dikenakan perempuan bersurai coklat itu, sebelum akhirnya di tahan oleh perempuan di bawahnya.

"Tunggu, Rivaille! Kau tidak lupa 'kan? Aku sedang datang bulan." Ucapan itu membuat pria bersurai eboni itu berdecih dan hanya ditanggapi kekehan kecil dari istri tercintanya.

"Bersabarlah." Petra mengelus surai hitam itu yang sekarang masih berada di atasnya dan Petra bisa merasakan hembusan nafasnya menerpa kulit lehernya.

Khawatir membebani istrinya, Rivaille mengecup kelopak mata perempuan di bawahnya dan memilih menyingkir lalu berbaring telentang di sebelah istrinya. Tak ingin kesempatan bermesraannya terlewat. Petra menyandarkan kepalanya di atas dada suaminya dan ia bisa merasakan tangan kokoh itu mengelus dengan lembut puncak kepalanya.

Petra seperti merasa berada di tempat ternyaman dan teraman yang ada di semesta. Ia merasa bersalah, karena ia sedang mengalami siklus bulanan setiap wanita jadi salah satu kebutuhan biologisnya harus tertunda.

Tentang menstruasi, ingatannya melayang sekitar empat tahun yang lalu saat ia dan suaminya baru menjadi pasangan suami istri. Ia terkekeh pelan.

"Kenapa?"

"Tidak, aku jadi ingat saat aku _dismenore_ dulu." Rivaille mengerutkan keningnya bertanda ia ikut menggali ingatan yang sama dengan Petra.

 ** _Flashback on_**

"Petra, wajahmu pucat. Kau sakit?" Petra hanya diam. Lelaki itu heran dan khawatir karena rona alami di wajah istrinya digantikan oleh warna pucat. Terlebih lagi selama ia menyiapkan makanan dan sampai detik ini ia melihat bahwa istrinya itu lebih banyak diam. Pasti ada sesuatu yang salah.

Petra diam, itu juga yang membuat Rivaille bungkam. Ia berpikir lebih baik segera menyelesaikan makan malam mereka dan ia bisa menanyakannya setelah makan.

.

.

.

Mereka telah menyelesaikan makan malam. Rivaille bangkit berniat membantu istrinya itu untuk mencuci piring yang sudah selesai mereka gunakan, karena ia yakin Petra sedang dalam kondisi yang kurang sehat.

"Eh, tidak usah. Kau pasti lelah setelah bekerja seharian. Sudah sana!" Baru saja ia menyusun beberapa piring kotor di atas meja makan tangannya sudah ditahan.

"Tapi—"

"Ini perintah! Atau aku akan marah!" Rivaille mengernyit. Sejak kapan sifat otoriternya berpindah pada istrinya yang manis itu.

.

.

.

Lelaki itu masih saja memerhatikan setiap kata dari beberapa berkas yang ia tangani. Sejak kurang lebih sepuluh menit sebelumnya ia masih bisa mendengar suara gemericik air di dapur dan juga ia rasa ini sudah lima belas menit berlalu setelah suara air berhenti tertangkap indra pendengarnya. Jadi kesimpulannya Petra sudah berada kurang lebih dua puluh lima menit di dapur, dan kenapa ia belum kembali padahal sudah tidak terdengar apapun lagi yang menandakan Petra masih mengerjakan pekerjaannya.

Rivaille tiba-tiba bangkit dari duduknya dan memilih melihat apa yang sedang istrinya itu lakukan.

Sesampainya ia di dapur— "Petra!"

Sorot matanya berubah khawatir saat ia melihat teman hidupnya itu berjongkok dan menenggelamkan kepalanya di lengannya yang terlipat.

"Hei, Petra. Kenapa? Kau sakit? Istirahatlah di kamar." Rivaille hanya mendengar Petra meringis, ia yakin perempuan dihadapannya ini tengah kesakitan.

"Ayo berdiri." Lelaki itu mencoba menarik lengannya dengan perlahan tetapi di balas gelengan pelan dari perempuan bersurai coklat itu.

"Tidak mau. Kakiku lemas." Petra merajuk dan Rivaille memilih untuk segera mengangkat tubuh istrinya itu. Apapun itu bawa terlebih dulu ia ke kamar. Begitulah pikir lelaki pendek itu.

.

.

.

Ia membaringkan pelan Petra di atas ranjang, dan detik berikutnya ia melihatnya segera meringkuk dan memegangi perut bagian bawahnya. Rivaille duduk disampingnya dan menyingkirkan surai halus yang menghalangi wajah istrinya.

"Apa yang sakit? Coba katakan." Petra melenguh merasakan sakit seakan perutnya di remas kuat dan jangan lupakan semua sendinya terasa ngilu, khususnya belakang paha dan tungkainya.

"Kalau kau tetap diam, aku tidak akan tahu. Hei, Petra."

"Kenapa malahan kau yang marah!?" Petra bersungut-sungut.

Rivaille berjengit. Lho? Kok dirinya yang kena marah? Lagipula siapa juga yang marah? Terlebih lagi kenapa istrinya itu malah menangis. Ehh, lelaki itu malah dibuat kebingungan.

"Petra, jangan menangis. Hei, aku tidak marah. Kau hanya perlu katakan, apa yang sakit?" Petra diam dan detik berikutnya ia bangkit dari ranjangnya dan berjalan nyaris berlari menuju toilet.

Petra merasa perutnya di aduk-aduk, hingga akhirnya perutnya tidak bisa berkompromi dan ia muntah. Untung saja ia telah berada di toilet. Kalau tidak, bisa-bisa suaminya yang _clean-freak_ itu mengomelinya. Petra terhuyung dan nafasnya tersengal menahan nyeri yang luar biasa di perutnya.

"Astaga! Petra!" Petra bisa mendengar suara khawatir suaminya itu, tapi ia tidak memiliki tenaga untuk membalas rentetan pertanyaan yang terlontar dari bibir tipis lelaki pendek itu. Ahh, pasti lelaki dingin bermarga Ackerman itu merasa kerepotan. Petra melihat lelakinya itu menuntunnya perlahan hingga ia juga merasa dirinya dibantu berbaring dengan sangat hati-hati.

Perutnya masih terasa sangat sakit, wajahnya juga masih pucat, dan ia seperti tidak memiliki tenaga lagi. Rivaille memilih bangkit untuk bertanya pada salah satu sahabatnya yang berprofesi sebagai dokter. Karena ia tidak mendapat jawaban apapun dari istrinya itu, yang ia tahu Petra kesakitan, dan sumber sakitnya itu dari perut bagian bawahnya. Yah, takutnya ia akan salah dalam bertindak.

"Hange!"

" _Yo, Rivaille. Ada apa malam-malam begini menelepon."_

"Petra—"

" _HAH!? Apa yang terjadi dengan Petra!?"_ Lelaki itu menjauhkan ponsel pintarnya dari telinga.

"Diam dulu, _kuso megane_. Aku baru saja akan menjelaskan." Di seberang sana Hange diam, menunggu penjelasan Rivaille.

"Petra mengeluh sakit perut, sepertinya perut bagian bawahnnya yang sakit karena ia terus memegangi bagian perut bagian bawahnya. Dia juga mengeluh kakinya lemas."

Rivaille mendengar lawan bicaranya bergumam layaknya orang berpikir.

"—dan juga ia baru saja muntah."

" _Rivaille, apa hipotesismu?"_

"Jangan bercanda, Hange."

" _Lho, aku hanya bertanya."_ Perempatan berbentuk siku muncul di dahinya, ia menatap Petra yang sepertinya mencoba tertidur tetapi masih menahan rasa sakitnya. Terlihat dari dahi yang berkerut dalam.

"Aku sempat mengira ia sakit perut khas menstruasi. Tetapi saat muntah tadi, aku khawatir ia keracunan atau semacamnya."

" _Ding dong deng~ Luar biasa, Rivaille. Ikatan kalian sangat kuat rupanya—"_

"Jangan basa-basi." Rivaille bisa mendengar tawa menyebalkan dari seberang sana.

" _Baiklah, baiklah. Yap! Kemungkinan besar Petra dismenore. Tanyakan dulu pada Petra dan selanjutnya yang perlu kau lakukan hanya memberi dia obat pereda nyeri apapun itu. Ya ampun, kukira dismenorenya tidak akan kambuh lagi. Buat dia merasa senyaman mungkin, dan hati-hati loh jangan buat dia kesal atau tidak—"_

Rivaille memutus sambungan telepon sepihak.

.

.

.

Rivaille mengusap surai lembut istrinya. Membuat ia membuka matanya perlahan.

"Bangun sebentar, Petra." Perintah lirih itu dituruti begitu saja oleh Petra, dengan segera pula Rivaille membantu istrinya itu untuk duduk. Lelaki itu memberikan sebutir obat beserta segelas air. Yang Rivaille lihat selanjutnya adalah Petra telah menelan obatnya dan meneguk airnya.

Rivaille menerima gelas yang tadi dipegang Petra dan menyimpannya di nakas. Setelah itu Petra kembali membaringkan dirinya kembali di atas ranjang. Rivaille hanya mengelus surai coklat madu itu lembut sebelum akhirnya ia bangkit dari duduknya. Belum saja ia melangkah gerakannya terhenti karena merasa _sleeve_ bajunya ditahan.

"Mau kemana?" Rivaille bisa melihat binar mata istrinya memohon.

"Masih ada yang harus ku kerjakan." Kalimat tersebut membuat Petra merenggut.

"Tetap disini, temani aku." Yah, Rivaille jarang mendengar istrinya merajuk seperti ini.

"Kau tidurlah duluan, Petra. Aku janji akan—"

 **SRAK!**

Petra seketika membalikkan tubuhnya memunggungi Rivaille. Petra diam, tetapi tak lama diamnya itu disusul oleh pundak sempit istrinya itu bergetar dan terdengar isakan kecil. Hiperbol ya?

"Ya sudah, sana."

Rivaille menghela nafas pelan.

Yah, ia akhirnya memiliki pengalaman mengurusi perempuan yang sedang menstruasi dengan segala tabiatnya.

Sensitif, _duh_. Jadi mirip kulit bayi. Lho?

Petra meringkuk dan memejamkan matanya. Karena ketahuilah, perutnya masih sakit, dan anggota tubuh bagian bawahnya juga ngilu. Rasa mual terpaksa ia tahan, yah karena terlalu malas turun dari tempat tidur. Duh, katanya sih di dalam hati perempuan itu, tubuhnya sudah mengakar ke ranjang empuknya

Petra kesal, masa bodoh dengan lelaki yang masih berdiri memerhatikan punggungnya. Dasar, tidak punya perasaan, menyebalkan, pen—ehem.

Selang beberapa detik kemudian, ia merasakan ranjangnya berderit kecil menandakan ada yang menaiki ranjang. Siapa lagi. Pastinya lelaki berwajah datar yang sayangnya (...atau syukurnya?) adalah suaminya. Perempuan itu bisa merasakan tubuhnya di selimuti hingga pinggangnya. Baru saja ada niatan untuk membalikkan tubuhnya, yang ada ia dibuat tertegun karena baru saja suaminya itu mengecup pelipis kanannya pelan.

Nah.

Petra jadi ingin menjerit. Dia gemas.

Berita tentang Rivaille yang simpang siur saat ia masih menjalani hidupnya menjadi mahasiswi. Hampir setiap orang yang ia kenal berkomentar hal yang serupa.

Rivaille Ackerman itu, dingin, tidak punya perasaan, menyebalkan, kejam, egois, pendek—uhuk—maksudnya tidak tinggi, tidak mentolerir kesalahan, _clean-freak_ (mendekati obsesif kompulsif), nihilnya _vocabulary_ cinta dan masih banyak komentar yang bahkan tidak mendekati garis sifat baik.

Hange saja sampai misuh-misuh tidak karuan, saat dirinya curhat tertarik pada lelaki bermarga Ackerman itu.

Jadi kesimpulannya adalah semua kabar yang keluar masuk ke pendengarannya itu adalah _hoax!_

Camkan itu, ya! Kalau perlu kata itu ditebalkan menggunakan _highlighter pen,_ di garis bawahi, dan juga jangan lupakan apostrof.

Lelaki itu membalikkan tubuh istrinya dengan lembut.

"Rivaille."

"Apa? Jangan membuat suasana jadi dramatis, yang perlu kau lakukan sekarang adalah tidur." Petra merenggut.

"Masih belum terlalu malam."

"Petra! Tidur!"

"Tidak bisa. Sakit. Coba saja rasakan."

Lelaki itu menghela nafas. Membenarkan surai coklat istrinya yang nyaris menutupi netra cantiknya.

"Apa sesakit itu?" Petra bergumam dan mengangguk dalam waktu yang bersamaan. "Obatnya belum bereaksi?"

"Sepertinya belum."

Hening tercipta. Rivaille masih setia menatap paras istrinya.

"Nah, jangan kasar pada wanita. Padahal, katanya wanita lebih lemah fisik dari laki-laki, tapi yang banyak merasakan sakit malahan perempuan." Mendengar istrinya berbicara, Rivaille mengerutkan keningnya.

"Kau tidak sedang mengeluhkan takdirmu kan?"

"Terserah." Petra memejamkan mata mencoba terlelap.

"Pantas saja beberapa hari kebelakang, kau marah-marah terus."

Wajahnya Petra memanas. "Si—siapa yang marah-marah?" Rivaille hanya tersenyum tipis. Sebelah tangannya bergerak guna menautkan jemari mereka mengenggam lembut tangan kiri sang istri. Petra entah kenapa semakin bersemu

Tunggu, kok seperti _déjà vu._

"Sudahlah, ayo tidur saja." Petra bergumam kecil dan membalas genggaman tangan suaminya.

 ** _Flashback off._**

"Setelah menikah, sisi perhatianmu meluap ya Rivaille. Aku sampai nyaris tidak kuat."

"Tidak kuat?"

"Kau selalu membuatku jatuh cinta berkali-kali." Selanjutnya hanya hening.

"Apa sekarang juga sakit?" Keheningan itu melebur dengan pertanyaan Rivaille dengan suara lirihnya.

"Apa? Kalau sedang datang bulan?" Pertanyaan itu hanya dibalas gumaman.

"Tidak. Hange bilang setelah punya anak, _dismenore_ akan hilang perlahan. Tapi yang aku ingat masih bisa kemungkinan _dismenore_ lagi, yah tergantung hormon." Petra bisa merasakan surainya dielus. Entah kenapa suaminya itu senang sekali bermain dengan rambut coklat sebahunya.

"Rivaille.."

"Hm?"

"Aku siap kok, menerima perhatianmu lagi kalau _dismenore_ , aku siap."

"Pernyataan macam apa itu." Petra terkekeh. Ia menyamankan posisinya. Detak jantung suaminya yang agak cepat tapi konstan itu ibarat sebuah _lullaby_ pengantar tidur. Juga harum tubuhnya itu seperti mampu meningkatkan produksi melatonin, yang membuat matanya mengantuk dan siap mengarungi dunia mimpi.

.

.

.

 **END**

* * *

 **Yeay! '-'**

 **Newbie di fandom SnK iniii.**

 **Aku membawa cerita Rivetra, ma OTP.. Yang niatnya, bakal ku bikin beberapa kumpulan oneshoot. Semoga berjalan lancar**

 **Oh iya, maafkan membawa cerita romance seperti ini, di saat fandom ini sedang berkabung(?) :'(**

 **Kalau begitu terima kasihhh,**

 **Ditunggu kritik, saran, dan komentarnya di kolom Review.**


	2. Petra ft Clara: Rivaille short-cut hair

**Many Kinds of Moment: Ackerman Family**

 **© Phee Anee**

 **.**

 **Rivaille Ackerman, Petra Ral.**

OC!Clara Ackerman (Little daughter)

.

Rivetra

.

Warn: OOC!

.

Modern!AU

.

Family, Romance(?)

.

Collection; Oneshoot (...or Drabble?)

.

Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin belong to Hajime Isayama

.

Typo(s), error PUEBI.

Happy Reading~

* * *

 _Petra ft. Clara: Rivaille short-cut hair_

.

.

.

Suara televisi bervolume rendah terdengar sayup-sayup di ruang keluarga kediaman Ackerman itu. Seorang gadis kecil duduk dengan nyaman di pangkuan ayahnya sembari matanya fokus kepada visualisasi yang keluar dari televisi.

"Clara."

"Hm?" Clara menggumam lucu, ia menatap wajah sang ayah.

"Duduk di sofa saja ya. Ada yang harus Papa kerjakan." Setelah sosok lelaki yang diketahui bernama Rivaille itu berujar, Clara merenggut dan kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah layar televisi, pura-pura tidak mendengar sepertinya. Terdengar helaan nafas dari kepala keluarga Ackerman itu.

Keduanya terdiam. Sampai indra pendengaran Rivaille menangkap suara langkah dari dapur mendekat ke arah mereka.

Terbesit sebuah ide di kepalanya. "Clara. Di pangku, Mama saja ya."

Gadis kecil itu berbinar melihat sosok yang disebutnya mama membawa sesuatu di nampan jangan lupakan secangkir teh hangat diletakkan perlahan terlebih dahulu dan menurunkan cemilan kemudian. Gadis kecil yang bersurai nyaris serupa dengan ibunya itu turun dari pangkuan ayahnya dan mengambil makanan manis di depannya.

Rivaille pada akhirnya menghela nafas.

Eh?

Baru saja Rivaille akan beranjak, pada saat itu juga Clara dengan cepat berusaha duduk kembali di pangkuan ayahnya. Melihat itu Petra hanya tertawa kecil.

"Kenapa tertawa? Aku harus segera menyelesaikan pekerjaanku." Rivaille melirik cangkir berisi cairan pekat di atas meja. "...dan juga tolong simpan tehnya di meja kerja saja."

"Ei, apa salahnya? Clara sedang rindu papanya 'kan?" Petra mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah suaminya. Tangannya bergerak pelan mengelus sebagian rambut Rivaille yang pendek.

Ah.. mulai lagi kebiasaan Petra. Sedangkan Rivaille hanya berekspresi datar.

"Petra." Rivaille berbisik dan dibalas gumaman dari sosok istrinya itu. Tatapannya setengah memohon.

"Clara cantik, ayo sini sama Mama saja." Petra mencoba membujuk putri kecilnya. Clara menggeleng bersamaan dengan melahap potongan kue terakhir di tangannya. Selanjutnya ia berbalik dan menggelayut manja pada leher lelaki bermarga Ackerman itu.

"Nah kan." Petra melanjutkan kegiatannya bermain dengan rambut pendek suaminya. Biasanya sih Petra berjuang sampai suaminya itu merasa risih, yah itu cukup menyenangkan baginya.

Clara melihat apa yang sedang dilakukan ibunya. Menyadari putrinya sedang menatapnya, tangannya bergerak mengusak gemas surai anaknya dan mencubit pipinya pelan.

"Ada yang sedang merindukan Papanya nih. Clara tidak lupa Mama kan?" Petra bergumam kecil. Rivaille mengelus kepala putrinya pelan dengan tangan kirinya

"Mama jangan cemburu sama Clara, ya. Papanya buat Clara."

"Cemburu? Clara dari mana kau mendapat kata itu, hm?"

"Dari paman Eren, Pa." Perempatan siku muncul di dahi lelaki pendek itu. Petra abai. Yah, dia kan sedang menikmati potongan rambut pendek Rivaille. Huh? Menikmati? Maksudnya dia sedang mengelus berulang surai pendek Rivaille. Dia beralibi seperti mendapat kenikmatan tersendiri saat ujung jarinya bersentuhan dengan rambut tiga milimeter suaminya.

Rivaille mulai merasa agak risih, Petra _sih_ bawaannya bahagia kalau melihat suaminya itu risih gara-gara kebiasaannya bermain dengan rambut pendeknya.

"Ya ampun." Rivaille menyingkirkan pelan lengan Petra kemudian mencubit pipi istrinya itu gemas.

"Aw!" Petra mengelus pipinya.

"A!" Setelah itu terdengar Rivaille mengaduh kecil.

"Papa barusan mencubit pipi Mama, Clara juga ikutan _dong._ " Detik itu pula Rivaille menghujani putri kecilnya dengan kecupan. Sosok yang berperangai dingin itu bisa juga merasa gemas, ya?

Clara tertawa dengan rona bahagia yang tidak bisa disembunyikan. Melihat itu, Petra tersenyum kecil dan...

...dan tangannya kembali mengelus belakang kepala Rivaille.

Yah, terserah Petra saja.

Clara melihat ibunya yang sedari tadi dengan setia mengelus belakang kepala papanya. Ia penasaran.

"Mama, sedang apa?"

"Oh! Ini? Rambut pendek Papamu ini bikin Mama gemas sih. Clara mau coba?"

"Jangan Petra, nanti kebiasa—"

"Mau!"

Rivaille merasa ingin mengadu keningnya dengan dinding. Tidak, sepertinya itu pilihan buruk, dan pada akhirnya ia hanya menghela nafas. Selanjutnya yang ia rasakan dua tangan telah mengelus dua sisi bawah kepalanya. Apa yang menarik dari rambut pendeknya itu sebenarnya?

Clara terkekeh membenarkan perkataan ibunya barusan. Hal itu, membuat Rivaille juga ikut tersenyum tipis. Kecupan kecil ia berikan pada pelipis putrinya, dan juga pada kening istrinya.

Yah, Rivaille hanya bisa pasrah, kan?

.

.

.

 **END**

* * *

 **/Lirik kanan-kiri/**

 **Akhirnya selesai, satu lagii hehe.**

 **Maaf atas segala kekurangannya di chapter ini.**

 **Saya merasa pikiran, terbagi gara-gara ada penugasan pra-UAS dengan kedok liburan..**

 **Kalau begitu terima kasihhh,**

 **Ditunggu kritik, saran, komentarnya di kolom Review. ^.^**


	3. Sparring? For what?

_Petra terkejut dengan ajakan Rivaille yang tiba-tiba. Bagaimana ia tidak terkejut jika salah satu keluarga Ackerman itu mengajaknya sparring. Ajakan itu malah terdengar seperti perintah di telinga seorang Petra Ral? Lalu apakah ia menyanggupinya atau malahan mundur?_

* * *

 **Many Kinds of Moment: Ackerman Family**

 **© Phee Anee**

 **.**

 **Rivaille Ackerman, Petra Ral.**

.

Rivetra

.

Warn: OOC!

.

Modern!AU

.

Romance(?), Drama(?)

.

Collection; Oneshoot

.

Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin belong to Hajime Isayama

.

Typo(s)

.

 _Note: Latar waktu diambil sebelum mereka menikah._

Happy Reading~

* * *

Gemerincing bel kecil yang tergantung di atas pintu terdengar nyaris ke seluruh penjuru ruangan. Hal itu mengalihkan fokus sosok wanita muda berambut sebahu kearah pintu masuk kafe, berharap orang yang masuk tadi adalah seseorang yang telah membuatnya menunggu selama nyaris tiga puluh menit. Ia sudah mulai bosan. Ia menghela nafas lega saat orang yang di tunggunya akhirnya tiba. Sosok yang berjenis kelamin fleksibel itu—sebenarnya adalah perempuan—memindai seluruh pengunjung kafe dan akhirnya berjalan mendekat ke arah Petra—wanita muda berambut sebahu—yang bahkan tidak ada niat untuk sekadar melambaikan tangannya mempermudah menemukan dimana ia duduk.

"Kau telat." Sungut Petra sambil mengaduk minumannya dengan sedotan. Wajahnya merenggut.

"Maaf, maaf. Tadi ada pasien kecelakaan di unit gawat darurat. Jadi aku harus menanganinya." Hange duduk dihadapan Petra sambil mengusap kedua tengkuknya. Petra hanya menghela nafas mendengar jawaban perempuan di hadapannya.

"Baiklah aku mengerti, dr. Hange Zoe." Petra melirik pramusaji yang mendekat dan memberikan daftar menu kepada sosok perempuan berkuncir satu didepannya.

"Lalu? Bagaimana pekerjaanmu? Ngomong-ngomong kita sudah lama tidak bertemu." Hange bertanya kepada Petra dan selanjutnya ia menyebutkan pesanan tanpa membuka buku berisi daftar menu. Petra bisa melihat sahabatnya itu tersenyum kecil sambil tangannya mengembalikan daftar menu ke pramusaji. Pramusaji melenggang pergi.

"Sekarang aku melatih grup vokal dan juga paduan suara, dan kupikir semua berjalan lancar." Petra meminum minumannya. "Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Yah, kupikir pekerjaan ku sebagai dokter juga berjalan lancar, walaupun kadang aku harus terbangun tengah malam dan pergi ke rumah sakit secara mendadak."

"Itu kan memang tuntutan profesi." Hange tertawa mendengar pernyataan dari perempuan yang lebih muda darinya itu.

Hange menopang dagunya di kedua punggung tangannya, lengannya ia posisikan siku. Ia menatap Petra menyelidik.

"Kenapa?"

"Petra, kau sedang memikirkan sesuatu ya? Seperti hal yang bisa membuatmu uring-uringan misalnya."

"Ha? Siapa yang bilang?" Petra mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Wajahmu yang mengatakannya." Hange bergumam. "Tunggu. Kau masih bersama si boncel itu kan?"

Petra mendengus. Boncel apanya? Bahkan dirinya sendiri lebih pendek dari orang yang Hange sebutkan boncel.

"Iya." Perempuan berambut coklat terang sebahu itu menjawab sekenanya, entah ia meng _iya_ kan yang mana. "...dan lagi ia tidak boncel. Aku saja lebih pendek darinya."

"Kau itu imut, mungil, dan manis. Kalau lelaki seperti Rivaille sih, pantasnya ku sebut boncel. Haha."

Pesanan Hange telah tiba, membuat obrolan mereka tertunda sementara. Tak lama, pada akhirnya mereka berbincang kembali.

"Lalu? Apa kau ada masalah dengan Rivaille? Ekspresimu suram, tidak seperti biasanya."

"Sebenarnya tidak bisa disebut masalah juga, tapi tetap saja aku bingung."

"Kenapa memang?"

"Rivaille mengajakku untuk _sparring_." Kalimat yang dilontarkan Petra membuat Hange tersedak minumannya.

"HAH!? Serius!? _Sparring_ bela diri?" Hange menatap Petra tidak percaya, ia tak habis pikir. Sebenarnya apa yang diinginkan lelaki berpostur pendek itu?

.

.

.

 _Flashback on_

Sepasang insan berbeda jenis kelamin itu berjalan santai berniat melewati jembatan penyebrangan dengan latar langit jingga menandakan sang surya akan menenggelamkan dirinya dan akan segera digantikan oleh rembulan yang akan direngkuh oleh langit malam.

Lelaki berambut hitam itu berniat mengantar kekasihnya dengan mobil, tetapi perempuan itu meminta agar mereka berjalan kaki saja, sembari mengobrol ringan lagipula rumahnya itu tidak terlalu jauh dengan tempat ia bekerja. Rivaille menyetujui begitu saja, karena ia pikir itu merupakan ide yang tidak buruk.

Petra melirik ke arah lelaki yang lebih tua darinya itu, dan mendapati warna khas lembayung bak menubruk paras minim ekspresi tapi rupawan milik kekasihnya, dan lagi helai surai kelamnya bergerak lembut diterpa angin. Pemandangan itu lantas terpantul pada netra perempuan berambut sebahu itu, ia mengagumi salah satu keindahan Tuhan yang hakiki.

Lembayung ditambah paras Rivaille sama dengan lukisan. Begitulah pikir sosok Petra Ral.

Petra lekas mengalihkan pandangannya dan sibuk bersemu. Hal itu tak luput dari pandangan lelaki disampingnya, tangannya bergerak bebas mengelus sekilas bagian belakang kepala kekasihnya.

"Petra."

"Hm?" Gumaman itu diikuti oleh kepala yang menoleh ke lelaki disampingnya.

"Kudengar kau menguasi bela diri, benarkah?"

Petra berjengit mendengar pertanyaan dari Rivaille. "Eh, itu." Ia menyelipkan surainya ke belakang telinga. "Bisa dibilang iya. Tentu saja, kemampuanku jauh di bawahmu." Petra menatap ujung sepatu yang ia kenakan. "...dan lagi itu sudah lama sekali."

"Tangan kosong atau dengan senjata?" Rupanya yang masuk ke pendengaran lelaki berkulit pucat itu hanya pengonfirmasian bahwa Petra bisa melakukannya. Petra menoleh dan membulatkan matanya.

"Eh? Kan sudah kubilang—"

"Jawab saja."

"Tangan kosong dan senjata, mungkin." Petra menggumam di akhir. Sedangkan Rivaille nyaris saja tersenyum, wajahnya terlalu kaku untuk tersenyum dengan lebar.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba menanyakan itu?"

"Kapan terakhir kali kau menggunakannya? Atau minimal melatih tubuhmu?"

"Rivaille! Jawab dulu pertanyaanku." Petra memekik gemas dan mencebikkan bibirnya. Rivaille memutar tubuhnya untuk menghadap perempuan bersurai coklat yang sekarang tepat dihadapannya. Sebelah tangannya ia letakkan di saku, sedangkan netranya bertubrukan dan memakukan pandangannya pada Petra yang menatap balik dirinya.

"Kubilang jawab saja." Rivaille mengikis jarak sedangkan Petra tergugu.

"Te—terakhir kali ya?" Petra berdesis kecil kemudian bergumam berpikir. "Kalau tidak salah, aku mulai berhenti ketika memasuki semester tiga."

"Kenapa? Cidera?"

"Bukan."

"Kalau begitu. Petra kita _sparring_!"

"EH!? _Sparring_!? Denganmu!? Dengan anggota keluarga Ackerman!?" Petra tertawa terpaksa. "Jangan bercanda. Aku bisa mati, huhu."

"Kau juga akan menjadi anggota keluarga Ackerman, ngomong-ngomong." Rivaille menjauhkan wajahnya tetapi kalimat itu sukses membuat Petra bersemu mendengarnya. Perempuan itu bahkan tidak bisa membayangkan mereka berdua akan membentuk sebuah keluarga, ia pikir hubungan mereka tidak seserius itu. Walaupun ia ingin sih.

"Pokoknya ku tunggu di taman dekat rumahku lima hari kedepan pukul empat sore." Rivaille berbalik memunggungi Petra yang sekarang masih dalam mode tercengang. "...dan juga tenang saja disana rumputnya cukup empuk, jadi kalau aku membantingmu mungkin bisa meminimalisasi cidera."

Petra bergidik ngeri. "Rivaille, sepertinya kau memang berniat membunuhku ya." Lelaki yang sekarang membelakanginya itu mengendikkan bahunya acuh. _Inner_ Petra histeris meminta pertolongan pada siapapun di dunia ini.

"Ayo pulang, langit sudah mulai gelap." Rivaille melangkah mendahului kekasihnya

"Rivaille! Kalau aku tidak datang?" Pertanyaan lantang itu membuat Rivaille menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik setengahnya.

"Kalau kau tidak mau tetapi kau memenuhinya aku akan menghargai itu, tetapi kalau kau tidak datang..." Rivaille menjeda ucapannya. "Kau akan menyesal."

Petra mengerjap mendengar jawaban yang sangat Rivaille sekali, terlebih lagi pandangannya sangat intens dan serius. Yah, walaupun ia tidak terlalu mengerti sih. Ia tersadar dari lamunannya ketika Rivaille mulai melangkahkan tungkainya, segera ia menyamakan langkahnya dengan Rivaille.

"Oh iya aku lupa. Bawa seorang temanmu juga."

"Kenapa?"

"Berjaga-jaga saja."

"Rivaille! Kau malah membuatku semakin ngeri untuk datang!" Petra memekik protes.

 _Flashback off_

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Petra. Apakah kau serius?" Hange menatap sahabat yang sudah ia anggap adik sendiri itu dengan pandangan khawatir. Terlihat perempuan berambut sebahu itu sedang melakukan _stretching_ pada tubuhnya. Dirasa cukup ia ikut mendaratkan bokongnya dirinya di sebelah perempuan berkuncir satu yang sedari tadi menatap khawatir ke arahnya.

"Kau sudah menanyakan itu berkali-kali, Hange. Aku serius kok, kesempatan seperti ini tidak akan datang dua kali." Petra merogoh saku celananya berniat mengambil kunciran rambut dan mulai menggelung rambutnya tetapi tetap menyisakan poni halus miliknya terurai. Hange hanya menghela nafas pasrah.

Mereka berdua mengalihkan pandangan saat merasa ada seseorang (...atau dua orang) yang mendekat ke arah mereka berdua. Netranya menangkap seorang lelaki berkulit pucat dengan minim ekspresi dan seorang gadis bersurai pendek sekelam malam bahkan wajahnya sama datarnya dengan lelaki yang lebih pendek darinya.

"Rivaille! Eh, dan... Mikasa?" Petra bertanya ragu saat melihat wajah yang familiar di samping kekasihnya. Mikasa membungkuk kecil menyapa dirinya. Rupanya budaya Jepangnya masih menjadi kebiasaan.

"Kau datang untuk menolak atau menyanggupi?"

"Aku menyanggupinya, Rivaille!" Petra menjawab dengan sungguh-sungguh, membuat perasaan Rivaille nyaris bergetar. Sekali saja ia boleh berlebihan kan?

"Ohh. _Not bad._ Kalau begitu kita mulai saja." Rivaille menyeringai kecil, hal itu tak luput dari pandangan Petra membuat perempuan itu sedikit banyak menyesal.

"Kak Petra. Kalau si pendek ini sudah berlebihan, kau bisa berhenti dan jika kau terluka kami akan merawatmu. Tapi, kalau si pendek itu yang terluka sih biarkan saja." Rivaille mendelik ke arah Mikasa yang ternyata adalah adiknya itu.

"Kami?" Hange bertanya bingung sedangkan pertanyaan Petra terwakili oleh sahabatnya itu.

"Aku, kak Hange, dan Eren." Mikasa menunjuk mansion Ackerman yang tidak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri.

' _Sial, aku lupa! Ini juga kan milik keluarga Ackerman. Pantas saja Rivaille memilih tempat ini."_ Rutuk Petra dalam hati

Rivaille berjalan menuju tengah taman yang cukup jauh dari pandangan Mikasa dan Hange. Petra mengikutinya dan mereka berdua berdua berdiri agak berjauhan.

"Mikasa!" Gadis cantik yang di sebut namanya itu mengangguk kecil.

" _Satu!—"_

"Huaa. Tunggu Rivaille. Aku gugup." Petra berjongkok sembari menutup wajahnya. Rivaille menatapnya datar.

"Oi. Kau bisa menolak, ku bilang."

"Tidak!" Petra bangkit dan berdiri dengan mantap kemudian. "Ayo mulai."

"Petra, ini _freestyle._ Kerahkan semua kemampuanmu."

" _Satu! Dua!."_ Mereka berdua mulai memasang kuda-kuda. " _Fight!_ "

Aba-aba tersebut menandakan _sparring_ mereka dimulai. Petra terlihat bergerak lebih dulu. Rivaille tersenyum kecil ia akan melihat sejauh mana Petra sanggup melawannya.

 **20%**

Rivaille kagum terhadap gerakan kekasihnya itu. Ia bahkan menangkis seluruh gerakan yang berbahaya bagi dirinya. Kesimpulannya Rivaille sedikit kewalahan.

 **30%**

Ia menatap ekspresi Petra yang begitu serius dan terlihat begitu memikat di matanya. Gerakan kuncian yang akan ia lancarkan berhasil di tepis oleh Petra.

"Oh! Kau cukup kuat ternyata." Rivaille berbicara saat Petra berhenti bergerak untuk mencari celah.

Jangan lupakan Hange melongo melihat sahabatnya, sedangkan Mikasa terlihat menikmati tontonan di depannya.

 **40%**

Rivaille mulai serius. Serangan tangan kosong Petra ia tahan dan gerakan berikutnya berhasil mendorong Petra kebelakang cukup jauh.

"Belum cukup! Apakah hanya segitu saja?"

Petra mendengus. Nafas lawannya itu bahkan tidak terengah sama sekali. Petra berpikir bahwa lelaki itu bahkan tidak menggunakan setengah kemampuannya.

"Rivaille, kau tidak serius ya dengan _sparring_ ini?" Sungut perempuan berambut coklat itu.

"Oh, kau mau aku serius? Baiklah."

 **50%**

Mereka imbang. Kadang Rivaille lengah dan Petra nyaris menjatuhkannya. Tapi detik berikutnya lelaki itu bisa mengimbanginya kembali. Keringat mulai menetes di pelipis perempuan yang lebih pendek dari lelaki itu.

Dari persentase yang ada Rivaille sepertinya menggunakan setengah kekuatannya lebih lama dari yang lain. Bukan bermaksud sombong atau bagaimana, karena ia sangat jarang sekali menggunakan seluruh kemampuannya. Paling tidak ia menggunakannya adalah ketika dibutuhkan saat latihan dengan pelatihnya di keluarga Ackerman atau jika sesuatu yang buruk terjadi.

Rivaille ingin bermain lebih dengan perempuan dihadapannya.

 **65%**

Petra berkali-kali menubruk tanah berlapis rumput dengan keras. Latih tanding ini terlihat menjadi tidak imbang dengan kemampuan Petra. Gadis cantik itu masih belum menyerah ia menatap lelaki di hadapannya itu, tatapan Rivaille entah kenapa lebih bengis dari sebelumnya. Pertandingan masih berlangsung. Petra kewalahan, ia hanya bisa menahan gerakan dari Rivaille tanpa ada kesempatan membalas. Berkali-kali ia terhuyung.

Hange berdiri dari duduknya.

"Oi! Mikasa! Kakakmu itu mulai keterlaluan."

"Mungkin ini juga rencananya."

"Rencana apa maksudmu!? Petra bisa babak belur!" Hange gemas dengan spesies serupa dengan lelaki pendek di sana. Ia menoleh ketika mendengar Petra mengaduh keras. Perempuan berambut sebahu itu terengah hebat, keringat membajiri tubuhnya, dan jangan lupakan wajahnya sudah memerah.

"RIVAILLE SIALAN! SUDAH CUKUP!" Hange memekik. Sedangkan lelaki itu tetap abai. Rivaille menatap kekasihnya yang bahkan sudah berdiri kembali bersiap menyerangnya.

Rivaille memejamkan mata dan menghela nafas, sudah cukup rupanya. Ia merogoh sakunya. Di depannya terlihat Petra berlari memiliki niat melawannya. Dengan mudah lengan itu ia tangkis dan ia menjatuhkan Petra lumayan keras ke tanah

"Oi! Rivaille! Jangan—" Pekikan Hange terputus ketika melihat mereka berdua dengan posisi tubuh Rivaille di atasnya dan Petra telentang dibawahnya. Petra tertegun.

"Sudah cukup." Nadanya begitu rendah menggelitik indra pendengarannya. Perempuan di bawahnya itu hanya bisa terengah dan memejamkan matanya.

"Rivaille kau tega segala padaku. Sudah ku bilang kan kemampuanku jauh sekali di bawahmu. Aku yakin tadi kau tidak mengerahkan semuanya. Sebenarnya kau melakukan ini untuk apa?" Petra membuka kelopak matanya dan menatap ke dalam netra kelam milik Rivaille dan berhasil memerangkapnya lebih dalam lagi.

"..untuk apa?" Petra mengulang pertanyaannya, dan entah kenapa air matanya keluar begitu saja. Ia merasa sangat kesal.

"Petra kenapa kau menangis? Aku belum mengatakan apapun." Rivaille mengusap air mata Petra yang mengalir keluar ke pelipisnya.

"Huh?"

"Tidak ku sangka kau cukup tangguh. Tidak, maksudku kau tangguh. Aku berharap bukan hanya fisikmu yang tangguh tapi mental juga bisa menghadapi segala macam masalah untuk kedepannya." Rivaille menatap kedalam netra perempuan di bawahnya. Petra mulai salah tingkah.

"Rivaille apa maksudmu?"

" _Sparring_ tadi sebagai simbolis bahwa aku layak melindungimu seterusnya." Petra masih saja kebingungan. Ia tidak bisa menangkap apa sebenarnya yang sedang dikatakan oleh kekasih datarnya itu.

"Petra Ral! Menikahlah denganku. Aku akan melindungimu dan anak-anak kita dimasa depan sepenuhnya"

Petra mengerjapkan matanya. "EH!?" Petra luar biasa terkejut dengan apa yang terjadi padanya. Mulutnya masih senantiasa menganga. Ia tergugu.

"Ri—Rivaille." Pada akhirnya netra cantiknya tak sanggup membendung air mata. Ia terisak kecil.

"Jangan menangis, Petra." Rivaille berbisik di depan bibirnya.

"Apakah tidak apa-apa? Maksudku, keluargamu sepertinya tidak begitu menyukaiku."

"Tch." Rivaille berdecih. "Kau sering berpikiran buruk tentang dirimu sendiri, Petra. Bukankah waktu itu mereka semua menyambutmu dengan baik?" Rivaille menyingkirkan surai wanitanya yang menghalangi kening. Petra hanya menatap Rivaille.

"Jadi apa jawabanmu?"

"A—aku me—menerimanya, Rivaille" Petra memejamkan matanya erat menghilangkan gugup serta malu yang luar biasa. Sayang sekali ia tidak bisa melihat senyuman tipis calon suaminya. Detik berikutnya ia bisa merasakan sesuatu yang lembut menubruk bibirnya dengan lembut pula, belum cukup sampai disitu, ia juga merasakan sebuah logam dipasangkan pada jari manis tangannya. Petra sama sekali tidak pernah membayangkan seseorang melamarnya setelah calon suaminya sendiri nyaris membuatnya babak belur, dan berakhir mereka berpagutan lembut serta dalam di tengah taman beralaskan tanah berumput

Sama sekali tidak pernah.

Untung saja taman tersebut adalah area pribadi yang sudah disterilkan dari orang-orang.

Hanya Rivaille yang mampu mengguncang fisik sekaligus batin seorang Petra Ral, yang tentunya tak lama lagi akan berubah menjadi nyonya Ackerman.

.

.

.

Mikasa menghela nafas sedangkan Hange melongo.

"Mikasa, sebenarnya apa yang mereka bicarakan?"

"Si Pendek itu sedang melamar kak Petra." Mikasa menjawab lempeng.

"Oh." Hange terdiam sejenak. "EH!?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

* * *

 **Selesaaaaii..**

 **Jadi begitulah Rivaille melamar Petra wkwk. Maafkan atas segala kekurangan dari chapter ini. Cukup sedih juga sih, sepertinya penumpang kapal Rivetra ini jarang. (...btw aku sendiri shipper EveryonexEveryone sih nyahaha :v)**

 **Walaupun pengen terus berlanjut kayanya diri ini jadi ga semangat gitu buat ngelanjutinnya :''(**

 **Kalau begitu terima kasihhh semua. Aku sadar kok fanfic ini banyak kekurangan :'**

 **Ditunggu feedbacknya berupa kritik, saran, komentarnya di kolom Review. :')**


End file.
